Enredos en el tiempo (OUAT)
by ChiaRoSa
Summary: Mientras todos creen que Zelena cambió y ahora es buena, Regina está segura de que no es así y que sigue siendo malvada. Solo necesita pruebas para demostrarlo, y esa prueba viene de donde menos lo imagina: su hija.
1. I - Una salida

**_I- Una Salida_**

Zelena los había engañado a todos. Jugó a la perfección la carta de madre amorosa que cambiaría por el bien de su hijo. No solo puso a todos de su lado, logró meterse en la relación de Regina y Robin. Así que no solo había logrado su "redención", también había logrado su único propósito de vida: arruinar la felicidad de su media hermana. Estaba en las nubes. Tenía un hijo precioso, que era solo de ella, y las atenciones de Robin Hood. No podía pedir más. Solo que nada era suficiente para ella.

Regina sabía que algo se traía. A pesar que quería creer su hermana realmente había cambiado, no podía. Se encargó de vigilarla de cerca. Cada movimiento. Pero la Bruja Malvada no daba ni un solo paso en falso. Eran una madre adorable con su niño y con Roland también. Aunque él corría a abrazar a Regina cada vez que la cruzaba. No era la única que desconfiaba. Emma y Henry también la apoyaban. La Salvadora insistía en que su "superpoder" de detector de mentiras nunca fallaba y que Zelena definitivamente estaba mintiendo sobre algo. Pero ella era tan convincente en su papel, que no lograban que nadie más desconfiara. Tenían que encontrar alguna prueba de que Zelena no había cambiado y que seguía siendo la misma bruja de siempre.

* * *

 **VEINTE AÑOS MÁS ADELANTE...**

Tenía que hallar la manera de salir de esa, de salvar a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su familia. Sabía que nadie más podía hacer nada. Él la quería a ella. Si podía también arruinaría a su madre y hermanos, pero su principal objetivo era ella. Volvió a subir e intentó inútilmente abrir las puertas. Su madre la había dejado encerrada. Gritó, frustrada, y bajo de nuevo. Allí había montones de libros, alguno tenía que decirle cómo salir de allí. La única manera de que él se detuviera era teniéndola frente a frente. Ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, por eso su madre la encerró allí, para que no "corriera ningún peligro".

\- Te espero a las siete, aquí mismo. Por cada hora que te retraces, mataré a alguien de este mugroso pueblo - le había anunciado el día anterior.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las cuatro. Tenía tres horas para encontrar una forma de escaparse. Intentó con cada hechizo que se sabía, pero nada funcionó. Se suponía que era muy poderosa ¿por qué rayos no podía romper lo que fuera que hubiera hecho su madre? Revisó los libros, todos, por enésima vez. Nada. Bueno, había mucho, pero nada útil en ese momento.

Caminó hacia la otra punta de la habitación y gritó, otra vez. Nada. Pateó el suelo molesta y se dio cuenta que allí había un libro más. Seguramente lo hubiese revoleado en un ataque de frustración por no encontrar nada. Para no hacerlo menos, volvió a revisarlo. Ya en la primera hoja se dio cuenta por qué lo había arrojado y casi lo vuelve a hacer a un lado. Era magia muy avanzada, "incluso para mi", diría su madre. Jamás podría hacer un hechizo o una poción de esas, sin morir o quedar en coma en el intento. Igualmente siguió hojeándolo, hasta que se topo con uno que la hizo detenerse. Había escuchado sobre él. Lo releyó y se dio cuenta que debía ser una variante, porque en la historia que ella conocía se necesitaban ciertos materiales que en ese libro no nombraban. De repente tuvo una idea.

Se sentó en las escaleras, con el libro en su regazo. Era demasiado arriesgado, no solo podía morir, podía cambiar absolutamente todo el mundo como lo conocía. Tampoco se creía posible de hacer aquel hechizo, se debía de necesitar tanto poder como el que ella no tenía. Era magia muy oscura. Las lecciones de su madre eran tan lejanas a eso que podría ser un hada. Por otro lado, quisiera o no, de cierta manera, era magia oscura la que le corría por las venas. Y, si lo lograba, podría llegar a convertir a ese monstruo en lo que siempre había sido, su medio hermano.

Releyó lo que necesitaba: un espejo. Miro a ambas puntas de la habitación, había dos espejos allí. Un reloj. En su cumpleaños número dieciséis, Gold, le había hecho elegir lo que quisiera de su tienda, y ella escogió el reloj que llevada a diario en su muñeca. Una llave. Subió corriendo las escaleras, su madre se había dejado puesta la llave de la bóveda del lado de adentro. La hoja en la que estaba escrito el hechizo. Que con gusto arrancó. Y, por último y lo más difícil, un corazón. Cuando tuvo la idea supo de dónde lo tomaría. Si había algo de oscuridad en ella, ese era el momento perfecto de aparecer. Cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, una vez lo había hecho con un gato, sin querer. Metió la mano en su pecho y lo sacó. Por un momento sintió que no podía respirar, hasta que vio a su corazón latir sobre la palma de su mano. Ahora sí, lo tenía todo.

Haría lo que la bruja madre de su medio hermano había intentado:viajaría en el tiempo. Iría hasta donde él fuera un bebe, no pensaba evitar que naciera. Quería evitar que se convierta en aquello de lo que su madre siempre trato de escapar: un villano


	2. II - La laguna de plata y el resplandor

\- Vamos Hope, tú puedes hacerlo, eres poderosa, solo concéntrate.

Hacia más de una hora que intentaba hacer ese bendito hechizo, pero lo máximo que había logrado fue una terrible jaqueca, mareos y nauseas. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Miró escaleras arriba ¡como quería saber qué estaba pasando fuera! Seguramente los héroes de siempre estaban buscando hacerse cargo de la situación y apostaba a que Roland diría algo así como: "solo déjenmelo a mi" y golpearía sus puños contra las palmas. Tratarían de encontrar a su medio hermano y emboscarlo, y si eso no funcionaba, lo enfrentarían. Su mamá y Emma se creían muy poderosas, y lo eran, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo. Su Green Mommy le había enseñado condenadamente bien. El solo hecho de imaginarse a su mamá parada frente a él le aterrorizaba. Le aterrorizaba la idea de perderla, a ella o cualquiera de las personas que amaba.

\- Vamos Hope, tu puedes.

Una vez más estaba frente al espejo, de él colgaba el reloj, y del reloj, la llave. Sostenía la hoja en una mano y el corazón en otra. Alzó el papel para leer el hechizo que casi se sabía de memoria. Se concentró como nunca. Pensó en su madre, enfrentando a su medio hermano. Pensó en su medio hermano, clavándole aquella flecha en el pecho cuando tenían él diez y ella siete años. Y pensó en ella misma, en que realmente, e increíblemente, amaba a su hermano, a pesar de todo, y quería que él tuviera una mejor oportunidad. Respiró hondo y comenzó a pronunciar:

Si buscas una buena solución y no la encuentras, consulta al tiempo,

la máxima sabiduría

El espejo no sabe mentir; lo que le dijeron ha de decir.

Mis palabras de esta hoja es la llave que lo libera.

El tiempo no es un campo que se mide por codos; ni un mar que se mide por millas;

es el latido de un corazón.

Apenas alcanzó a terminar la última frase que sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de ella. Y, en efecto, un resplandor rosáceo se desprendió de ella y atravesó el espejo, que paso a ser una laguna plata suspendida en el aire. Gimió sorprendida: lo había logrado. No, no del todo. Aún tenía que indicar al portal a dónde, o cuándo, iría. Pensó firmemente en la fecha que había calculado, cuando su medio hermano fuera un bebe. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Nuevamente sintió lo de hacía unos segundos y un nuevo, y más poderoso, resplandor se desprendió de ella, y otro, y otro. La sensación empezó a volverse torturante, era como si le desprendieran un pedazo tras otro de piel, como si le quitaran la respiración. Mientras la laguna de plata absorbía el reloj y la llave, la hoja se quemó en sus dedos en un fuego rosa, y, cuando creía que no podría soportar más tormento el portal empezó a reclamar su corazón. Lo sostuvo firmemente y, en el segundo en que se le escapaba de las manos, supo que había sido una terrible idea. Sentía que le estaban arrancando la vida. Extendió la mano para alcanzar su corazón, pero solo llegó a rozar la superficie plateada; y eso fue suficiente para que el portal la absorbiera también.

 **VEINTE AÑOS PARA ATRAS...**

Emma intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Regina. Ella estaba segura de que Zelena seguía siendo la misma de siempre, su poder nunca le había fallado y podía decir con seguridad que aquella bruja mentía sobre algo, sobre todo. Había aceptado,difícilmente, que sus padres hubiesen bajado los brazos ante su perfecta y amorosa actuación , pero no podía permitir que Regina se rindiera. La había seguido desde la ciudad hasta su bóveda, y no la dejaría hasta que cambiara de opinión.

\- No me estoy rindiendo, Emma. Sé que mi hermana trama algo, no caeré en su jueguito.

\- Entonces ¿qué es?

Regina se detuvo y volteó hacia la Salvadora.

-Es... es Robin, y todo. Tú lo has dicho: trabajé muy duro que tener mi felicidad. Tú tuviste que sacrificarte por ello. Y ahora, lo estoy arruinando.

Emma lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar que la Bruja Mala del Oeste se saliera con la suya. Era un héroe. Necesitaba recordarse eso.

\- No te preocupes, no dejare que Grennie gane. - aseguró Regina - Pero ahora, haciendo todo este circo, estoy dándole lo que quiere: a mi, derrotada. Y no pretendo consentirla más.

\- Tienes razón - suspiró Emma - Quizás sea lo mejor. Por ahora. ¿Tienes un trago por ahí? - agregó.

Regina se internó en el interior de la bóveda, dejandola sola junto a la escalera.

\- A Henry no le va a gustar - anunció Emma en voz alta.

\- Él va a entender.

Pero su compañera ya no la escuchaba, estaba atenta a otra cosa. Un extraño resplandor llamó se atención. Al principio parecía una muy delgada capa de tela sobre el espejo, pero su tamaño e irradiación aumentaba a medida que se movía. Se acercó para ver mejor y se dio cuenta que el movimiento parecía el latido de un corazón. El resplandor se intensificó, hasta tomar un claro color rosáceo y ella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con Regina, que miraba su espejo extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Tengo cara de saber lo que es?

\- Es tu bóveda.

Regina le dejó los vasos a Emma y se acercó al espejo. En el momento en quiso tocarlo, la cosa empezó a brillar más, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Ahora se escuchaba con claridad el latido del corazón. La Salvadora tiró de su brazo y la alejó de allí a tiempo. Lo que fuera eso, estalló, haciendo añicos el espejo. El resplandor se apagó y, antes de que Regina pudiera preguntar qué rayos había sido eso, vieron algo que las dejó más desconcertadas. La explosión había dejado en el medio de la bóveda a una chica, de cabello revuelto y oscuro, estaba tendida en suelo, boca abajo, con el brazo extendido y un corazón en su mano.


	3. III - Veinte años atras

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a35fb30f17468bf5b57a5088825948b8"Se despertó con aquella insoportable luz blanca dándole de lleno en los ojos. No era la primera vez que se despertaba allí, supo de inmediato que se trataba del hospital. Mientras se obligaba a abrir los ojos del todo, trataba de recordar cómo había llegado ahí esa vez. Intentó apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos y un horrible mareo la hizo volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Esa conocida sensación, de haber hecho más de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, le recordó lo sucedido. Su medio hermana, la amenaza, el encierro en la bóveda, el "viaje en el tiempo" ¿Lo había logrado? Recordaba el portal plateado y su mano traspasándolo, pero hasta ahí llegaba su memoria. Quizás quedó inconsciente antes de cruzarlo y su madre la había encontrado allí desmayada. O quizás.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03fbd4376f5691f360851272cfdef7aa"Con un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y pestañeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente era el hospital. Al ver todo como la última vez supuso que su hechizo no había funcionado, hasta que la vio. Estaba del otro lado de las paredes de vidrio que separaban su habitación del pasillo, de espaldas. No le cabían dudas de que era ella: su cabello era más oscuro, como el suyo; le llegaban leves atisbos de su voz molesta y sarcástica, aunque no llegaba a comprender qué decía; con los brazos en jarras y el mismo porte que tenía cuando, hacía unas horas, o dentro de unos años, le había dicho que no se moviera de la bóveda. Frente a ella estaban, Mary Margaret y Emma, ambas con el rostro mucho más liso. Creía que el corazón le saltaría del pecho y saldría galopando. Lo había hecho, realmente lo había logrado. Había viajado en el tiempo, tenía a sus padres y conocidos veinte años más jóvenes frente a ella. Ella... todavía no había nacido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a672f7b11c8803f748a58555a4aa40b"Algo en ese pensamiento le causo escalofríos. Tenía que buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas sin arriesgar su propia vida o la de las personas que amaba. Se dio cuenta que no había pensado en nada ¿cómo haría las cosas? ¿cómo le diría a sus padres que era su hija? ¿cómo haría que le creyeran tan descabellada idea? Bueno, ellos bien sabían que el viaje en el tiempo no era tan imposible. Demasiadas palabras y escenarios posibles se le pasaban por la cabeza; pero todo eso se nubló cuando Regina Mills decidió voltear y mirarla directo a los ojos, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Antes que Hope pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba abriendo la puerta corrediza de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e35a79c4df44681de8162b10d0713317"Su madre, o futura madre, la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Tenían el mismo cabello oscuro, los ojos marrones y de mirada intensa y los labios rojos. Conocía la forma en que la miraba, pero nunca la había mirada a ella de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando acababa con su paciencia. Era la desconfianza pura, te hacía saber de todo lo que era capaz de hacerte si te metías con ella, no era la mirada de su madre o de Regina Mills, era la mirada de la Reina Malvada. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, pero luego recordó que esa mujer no era la Reina Malvada del libro de Henry, era su mamá. Abrió la boca, decidida a dar alguna clase de explicación, pero Regina le ganó:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e97c45655966014612ff54df1e65f1"- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hacías en mi boveda?/p 


	4. IV - ¿Quién eres?

_\- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hacías en mi bóveda?_

Le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber qué contestar. Se sentía extraño, ella no era la clase de persona que se quedaba sin palabras. Detrás de Regina estaban Mary Margaret y Emma, y las tres la miraban impacientes. Descubrió que, esta vez, era la amenaza. Decidió que,si quería que confiaran en ella, debía ser completamente honesta; mas tendría que ser cuidadosa ¿acaso no era por un viaje en el tiempo que toda esa historia había comenzado?

\- Responde

Hope trató decir algo, su nombre al menos, pero la mirada intimidante de su madre le prohibía el habla. Solo abrió y cerró la boca, intentando pronunciar palabra.

\- Regina - intervino Mary Margaret, tocándole el hombro - Creo que la estás asustando.

\- Entonces estoy haciéndolo bien.

\- Pero mírala, es solo una niña. No parece ser una amenaza. Apuesto que terminó allí solo por accidente.

\- ¿Con un corazón en la mano?

Hope abrió grandes los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho. ¡Su corazón! ¿Dónde estaba? Obviamente estaba a salvo, porque ella seguía viva. Mary Margaret suspiró, dándole, con poco entusiasmo, la razón a Regina.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó, cobrando valor - El corazón ¿dónde está?

\- Ah, ahora quieres hablar - dijo Regina - Dime ¿quién eres?

 _"Tu hija"_ , quiso decir, pero eso sería demasiado complicado si quería empezar con el pie derecho. Aunque, por otro lado... ser directa era la única forma que conocía de hacer las cosas. Tenía que ayudar a su familia y a la vez tenía que ser cuidadosa, para salvar a su familia ¿Qué debía decir y qué no? Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Tomó aire y miró a su madre. Hizo de cuenta que nada de eso estaba pasando, que solo tenía que explicarle a su mamá cómo se había metido en aquel lió, uno de muchos. Las tres mujeres la miraban expectantes, Regina especialmente perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Me llamo Hope. Y vine de... otro lugar, otra tierra, a... advertirles sobre algo... sobre alguien.

La actitud de sus escuchas cambio. Ya no parecían verla como amenaza, tenía toda su atención. Emma dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Advertirnos?

\- ¿Es una amenaza?- concluyó su madre.

\- Noo... es una advertencia. Zelena.

Regina se enderezó, alertada, y cruzó una mirada con Emma. Hope posó la mirada en ella, sabía que le estaba dando la respuesta que buscaba, que la escucharía.

\- Es malvada, m-Regina. No hay nada que la detenga, su mente retorcida solo busca la infelicidad de todo el mundo.

Mary Margaret, convencida del cambio de la Bruja Malvada, negó con la cabeza.

\- No - aseguró - Zelena cambió, ella está tratando de ser buena por su hijo, de hacer el bien. Lo sé, lo vi.

Ese había sido el comienzo, recordó Hope. Su padre siempre se culpaba de haber sido demasiado ingenuo durante este tiempo, de no haber salvado a su hijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. En un rápido movimiento se incorporó, quedando frente a frente con las tres.

\- No. Ella es la misma o peor. Hay que rescatar a Bastian. Ella lo va a usar de la peor manera, va a ponerlo en contra de todo, va a ser el peor villano. Zelena sigue siendo la Bruja Malvada, Mary Margaret, siempre va a hacerlo, pero todavía no es tarde para Bastian. Salvar a Bastian. Para eso estoy acá, sobre él vine a advertirles. Son héroes, salvenlo.


	5. V - Respuestas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="627cc4e38efcf8a1b47d8251c3afccc4"Regina no dejaba de dar vueltas por la bóveda. Las palabras de aquella niña la habían descolocado. Si tenía razón quería decir que, no solo tenía razón, sino que Robin y ese niño, que nada tenía ver, estaban en peligro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e902f56433a449949fa8e842a7d1b41f"- No nos precipitemos - dijo David, en un intento de calmar el ambiente - No sabemos quién es esa chica, no les quiso decir de dónde vino ni cómo sabe todo eso. No sabemos nada, así que vallamos con calma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e3b03bd9902e9259b7f88fe4d4d8d7"- David tiene razón. - asintió Mary Margaret - No sabemos nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b276dce1e83ba7e2a17445dcc33d489f"La chica que había aparecido allí les había dado mucha información y luego nada. Se había negado a decirles nada más. Habían intentando intimidarla de mil maneras, pero ella no había abierto boca. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="518321725358da60901926435c8ce3a8"- Si sabemos - anunció el Hada Azul completamente pálida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce73a7f51f62e7ad3b04193ded1c09f4"Le habían pedido que los ayude a descifrar de dónde venía esa muchacha. Había revisado el desastre que quedó luego del estallido: un brillo plateado decoraba toda la habitación y el espejo estaba hecho añicos. Por más que quiso, Regina no logró encontrar nada, y podría haberlo hecho, pero la situación les parecía demasiado urgente. Ahora la Madre parecía tener una respuesta y tenía a los cinco rostros observándola. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b384fd81a23b9f8b3e5b8855905adef"- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - insistió Henry, al ver que el Hada no respondía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c9b9ee768d33f72082bd8b1d6f2cdd"- Esto es... es magia muy oscura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c81e367498362239ef340572a1cf2b35"- Ahí lo tienen - señaló David, poniéndose de pie - Si es magia oscura la que utilizó, seguramente no sea de fiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b9b7168d009460a279d5d89d3bce417"Regina negó con la cabeza. Muy probablemente no fuera de fiar, pero ¿por qué había dicho lo que había dicho? Y lo había hecho con tanta seguridad y urgencia, como si estuviese realmente preocupada. Algo dentro de ella... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab04840e44cbc39ecb153b3d1074cce"- ¿Sabes cómo llegó aquí? Dijo que venía de otra tierra... - preguntó Emma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c972657c21bee8f6ebf194b6e0d3c762"- No - contestó la Madre Superiora - No viene de otra tierra, es de aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0d71f093974c9564157a4339a14007"- Mintió, con más razón no hay que confiar en ella. Tenemos que cuidarnos, quién dice que no sea peligrosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123ad7ecf9071ca1d7b78e383bef17ad"- No, David, ella no mintió - replicó el Hada Azul, que no salía de su estado de sorpresa.- Ella es de aquí, pero no es de aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5029bc5578d7c3300dc8f8e6382aedb3"De nuevo, ninguno entendía qué sucedía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04ca7f414b04bb642593c0807adc54e"- Este polvo que quedó por todos lados son restos de un portal. Me costó descifrarlo, pero porque no lo creía posible. Es un portal temporal. Esa chica es de aquí, sí, pero de otro tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04fe495f546e4614809da9eb3a565b07"Y cuando ninguno podía emitir palabra, una voz a los pies de la escalera los hizo voltear:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54d61d0d29707357051c9c8055a63dd6"- Del futuro. Veinte años para ser exacta - dijo Hope, mirando especialmente a Regina. - Por eso tienen que creerme lo que les digo, porque yo ya lo viví./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


End file.
